


Back To Utopia

by Clumsyooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Dystopia, Gen, Mythology References, Utopia, inspired by dreamcatcher dystopia trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsyooh/pseuds/Clumsyooh
Summary: myths said, “there are seven goddesses, the world decided to separate them and take healing goddess away from them. Since then, the world started to be so sick. Then, the world lived in dystopia.”
Kudos: 10





	Back To Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> with having ot7 again I decided to write this and I hope you like this.  
> this one shot is inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/clumsysamu/status/1316811853620801536?s=20
> 
> Enjoy

myths said, “there are seven goddesses, the world decided to separate them and take healing goddess away from them. Since then, the world started to be so sick. Then, the world lived in dystopia.”

It started 2017, years before big utopia. Seven goddesses ruled the world;

Minji, she is the mother of goddesses. She controls the balance of the world and led her daughters to keep world peace. She is also the goddess of nature; whenever she steps, it turns to green land, and she’s a friend of all creatures who can see her.  _ Minji represents the whole body of goddesses. _

Bora is the goddess of elements. She is in charge of balancing world elements; fire, wind, water, and earth. Also, her job is taking care of rebirth, virginity, and child protection.  _ Bora, the body left-hand. _

Siyeon is the goddess of love and sex. Her job is only to help creatures to love and keep hate away. Also, to give them the need to continue the race by giving them a need to reproduce.  _ Siyeon is the right hand. _

Handong is the goddess of healing. She protects creatures from being sick and from evil spirits that need to ruin the world. She is giving a cure for any sickness.  _ Handong is right-wing. _

Yoohyeon is the goddess of the moon and sun. She is in charge of the day and night, sunrise, and sunset. Also, she keeps the night peaceful and calm to give creatures nice sleep and keeps the light safe to live under it. She keeps protecting everything sneaky that wants to lead the world to dystopia.  _ Yoohyeon is the left leg. _

Yubin is the goddess of wisdom. She is the decision-maker and control of finding rationality in the world. She gives ten percent of her intelligence to humans and helps them to continue learning.  _ Yubin is the right leg.  _

Gahyeon is the goddess of the weather. She holds rainy, snowy, sunny, windy, and stormy days. Also, she is keeping the seasonal balance. She kept seasons coming after each other accurately, and making them safe and doesn’t hurt creatures.  _ Gahyeon is left-wing. _

The world was in peace and utopia once those goddesses controlled everything. Also, devil spirits have all eyes open to end this to torture creatures. With the strong and pure power goddesses have, they were always ending up defeating them anyway.

\---

Everyone is doing their job correctly to keep the creatures in a perfect utopia. 

Handong was using her power to find a cure for a new disease that took someones’ body. He was so sick and rash that distorted his features. Therefore, it was not hard for Handong to find a cure for him.

Once she did, that person poisoned her. It was a devil spirit who wants to ruin goddesses one by one to bring dystopia again. 

He took Handong away from everyone’s sight and disappeared.

  
  
  


When that happened, the mother was playing with some animals softly. Suddenly, her right-wing fell off.

Minji called for an emergency meeting, telling her daughters that something was happening for Handong, which made it worse since the healing goddess did not appear in the emergency meeting.

All goddesses used their power to sense the pure energy of Handong, but surprisingly, no footprints of their lost goddess all over the world. Until Minji called them again, telling them that ‘the devils took Handong, there is no way we cannot contact her and find her. She is dead, and we will wait for her rebirth again’.

And this is how tragically the world is controlled without a healing goddess.

\---

After a few years of controlling the world without a healing goddess, they found a way to make this works. For example, Yubin used her intelligence and gave it to their creatures to know what will make them sick and avoid it. And, Gahyeon made everything safe; she made the weather less cold and safe not to make them sick.

On the other side, Minjis’ body was not a big help for them after losing her daughter; she became sick day after day. The mother kept trying to keep control of the peace on earth, but it took a lot of power without her right-wing.

\---

Every time passes, the world starts to change. Even goddesses changed. 

Whenever Minji walks, new plants die.

Bora causes more abortion than births and multiple unreasonable children deaths.

Siyeon started to influence humans to hate and had sex with creatures.

Yoohyeon lost her control of day and night. Days pass with the only sun and sometimes the moon.

Yubin lost her sense of logic, and she is the one who encouraged Siyeon to have sex with humans and Bora to abort children.

Gahyeon powers became incredibly toxic. Whenever the season or weather is, it is always going to be deadly.

  
  
  


And here is Handong, trapped in the devils' cage under the ground. She went from a healing goddess into a creature. Now she is the source of diseases and spreads the most incurable virus in the world.

And since then, dystopia started again.

\--

Minji could not help it; she wanted to bring peace again but with no idea. She gathered the goddesses to find a way to get back utopia before their power became the exact opposite. All goddesses were most likely to be drowned in their dark selves and could not help Minji.

Until Yubin talked, “if we became the exact opposite of us, does it mean that the incurable virus came from Handong?”

All goddesses’ attention was to Yubin, knowing that there is a chance to find their lost goddess. A sense of responsibility came back to them to use their powers to bring back utopia and find Handong.

Everyones’ excited to fight the dark magic, except Minji. The mother made them weaker; they have no power if she does not. No one knows exactly the reason for her sudden sickness, but their only conclusion is that her living without a right-wing was an open door for infections. Then, finding Handong is a cure.

\---

There was Handong tied in a chair under the ground of earth, sleeping, and only spreading virus from her place. Among all goddesses, the goddess of healing lost her powers immediately and became the opposite by time-based.

Electricity came inside her to let her eyes widely open. She felt that some insider power came to her, but no idea where the source was.

She heard some whines, whispers, and felt someone was worrying. It is so close, but she is under the ground, and that sounds up the surface.

She looked around herself and saw some power radiation coming from her arms. It was stinky and painful, unlike her usual power that smells like flowers. She looked around; it was not her home and her family. They looked like some weird melted creatures. She knew they are devils that try so hard to bring dystopia again.

The electricity inside her became powerful, she felt a connection, but she did not know who was up there. Anyways, her toxic radiation became weaker once those electric shocks became stronger. At least these shocks made her strong enough to untie herself.

The healing goddess tried to send messages to her other family members, but the power that came from her is only toxic radiations. She felt hopeless but tried one more time with stronger energy, then ended up her being found by the devil.

\--

The other five goddesses were flying and trying to connect to their sister without any results. They are too close to back to be controlled by a dark spirit and believe that Handong is dead.

Suddenly, a big explosion came from a random place.

“What is that?” Siyeon asked.

“Is that you, Bora?” Gahyeon asked.

“No,” the older goddess said.

“It is the resource that the incurable virus came from,” Yubin said.

“Handong,” everyone said at the same time.

Everyone got ready based on the plan that Yubin planned. Everyone mixed their dark and light power to find a way to get Handong again.

Another explosion happened and disappeared so fast. It was a sign to be as quick as possible.

\--

Once they reached the place, Bora sensed the ground, feeling if there was someone alive under it. It was too hard to determine because of how deep those creatures live in, but eventually, she sensed someone alive down there.

Yoohyeon made the world dark and, with the help of Gahyeon, made the place cloudy and foggy to make it easy to hide. Then, Bora made a big hole in the ground carefully to find their way to Handong. And, Yubin and Siyeon were working on protecting the other three.

They dug deeper with protective steps.

“Handong,” the goddess of love whispered.

Everyone looked at her, she signaled to focus, and they would hear her whining.

They kept walking, following the voice until they saw a metal door and Handongs’ voice much louder. They even could answer her too.

Bora uses her fire fist to melt the door, while Siyeon is getting ready to make the security busy with themselves to make Yubin help Handong run away from them.

“Hey,” Siyeon took devils’ attention. “You look perfect with each other. Have you tried to love each other?” she snapped her finger to make two devils making out in the room.

“Ugh,” Yoohyeon looked disgusted, while she saw Siyeon making as much as possible of these creatures to fall in love and get busy away from the idea that Handong is getting untied.

After finishing the mission, Bora rested her forehead against Handongs’ forehead, apologizing for being late. With that move, Handong gained more power than she was feeling before; the stinky power became more with an intoxicating smell.

“I know what I will do,” Handong said, looking at every devil creature saying, “open your eyes.”

Everyone in this room except the goddesses became an actual human; the big devil brainwashed them with Bora, Gahyeon, and Yoohyeons’ help those people back to the surface safely, and healed by Handong to forget everything.

They went so fast to the sky, so Minji. She is close to death; the only one who will heal her is her right-wing. Her skin was pale; she looked aged while supposed to be immortal.

“Handong” it was a short name but very hard to be said to the goddess-mother

“I’m here, I’m alive” she hugged her mother carefully, her hands on the missing wing. She tried to heal her, but Handong is still weak and has poison inside her.

The goddess of healing felt hands around her “we are going to do this together.”

All goddesses gathered their powers together, holding Minji from their actual part of the body and sending heat inside their mother.

The light starts to go out from Minjis’ body, growing to kill the dark spirit inside them and make the energy go worldwide. The right-wing started growing stronger, so did Minjis’ body.

The world starts to be fresh and happy again.

\--

After gaining power again, all goddesses tried to find the big devil. Once they did, they shut his mouth and eyes, but not his ears. They said that seeing people happy will torture him more, but he can’t see or talk to manipulate anyone.

Since that day, goddesses ruled the world and kept this world in utopia, knowing that this will not happen unless all SEVEN together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one-shot. Hope you like it
> 
> big thanks to @insomniasland on Twitter for helping me with many things while writing
> 
> any comment you can send me in cc: and follow me on Twitter: @clumsysamu


End file.
